Life Without My Lover
by bookluv1
Summary: Fang's gone and, of course, Max is devastated. But she still has one final job to do; save the world. But what will happen after the task is completed and what will become of our beloved flock?
1. He is simply gone

**Hey everyone. this is the first chapter of my story. It's the first Maximum Ride story I've written so I really hope you like it. I wrote this story because I just couldn't stand reading bout Max being so devastated because of Fang leaving. so I changed it a bit and in the middle of the story something is gonna change...**

This couldn't be happening. _I can't believe Fang would leave us. _I rushed to my room and threw myself to the bed and started sobbing.

"MAX" Nudge shouted. "MAAAAAAX"

"WHAT!" I replied trying to sound normal.

"Max, open up. Let me talk to you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I said face down onto the bed. I stood up and opened the window. I slid outside and stood on the roof, opening my beautiful long wings. As I jumped off I started to flap my wings and soon I was far away from home.

"FAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGG" I screamed. "**MY** Fang" I slowly started to fall. I buried my face into my hands and started crying like crazy. "It hurts soooo much" I sobbed and closed my eyes. Guess what I dreamt about: FANG!

I dreamed that I came home and Fang was yelling at Nudge. I tried to break up the fight but Fang just pushed me away and started screaming at me. "I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS STUPID FLOCK! Oh and Max I do NOT love you! God I can't believe you fell for that! You seriously would think I would be there for you; kissing, hugging. OH PLEASE"

"What!" I asked shocked.

"I-HATE-YOU" he said slowly as if I was three years old. "GOD Are you THAT stupid? He stepped forward and slapped me on the face. "WAKE UP" and for the matter of fact I DID wake up, panting. _That was a dream Fang would never say that. No Sir. _I thought. Then I remembered and started to stand up.

I pushed myself off the ground and headed home.

"MAX" Nudge screamed as my feet touched the roof. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I needed some space" I said my voice tightening. _Don't say another word Nudge, please. I really don't have time for… _

"We were worried" she said lowering her voice and wrapping her arms around me. She pulled away softly and I started crying again.

_Come on Max stop crying, stay tough. Besides your flock can't see you like this. They would think "who are you and what have you done with Max!" Oh god._

I finally stopped crying and looked around the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Iggy went out to get some food, Gazzy is doing who knows what in his room and Angel and Total are in the living room watching TV." Nudge answered.

"Listen, I'll just go to my room and take a nap ok? Let me know when Iggy comes back." She nodded and gave me another one of her killer hugs, before pulling away and letting me walk to my room.

I opened the door and crashed on my bed starring up at the ceiling. I was thinking about all the times with Fang; when we were flying and I gave him Total without warning. Then all those times when I was sad and confused and he would hold me tight and kiss me and tell me everything would be ok. I remember the time when he died and I brought him back to life. I remember everything right up to that note.

I got up slowly and went downstairs. On the kitchen table there was a white envelope. I opened it up one more time and started reading.

_Dear Max__  
__you looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy…._

_Good-bye my love.__  
__Fang__  
__P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them__  
_

I looked up and thought about what he said. The letter was heartbroken when I had read it yesterday, but today, it started to fill my heart. All those kind words meant that he really DID love me, and that he wouldn't forget me.

Even though I didn't want too, I had to move on. _I know you would think: Seriously? You're moving on soon? _Well, I didn't have a choice. I was the leader which meant it wasn't my job to sit down and mope. I had to be brave.

I felt something behind me, I turned around and instantly my hand was positioned around someone's neck.

"Argh" Iggy choked. Put me down Max" I loosed my grip and put down my hand.

"Sorry Iggy. Didn't know it was you" I said.

"You else would I freaking be!" Iggy shouted disturbed.

"I don't know. So…..did you get food?" I asked eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, I got it. Did you get a relaxing pill?

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig" I took the bag out of his hands and emptied it on the kitchen bench. Goodie, we had bananas, apples, a few snacks, two bottles of water, and a piece of paper with someone's phone number. "What's this?" I asked holding the piece of paper.

"What's what?"

"This piece of paper?" His eyes widened and snatched the piece of paper right out of my hands.

"Nothin" he said innocently. "Hey, with the whole Fang not being here thing, how are you dealing? I mean seriously it's ok to cry or something."

I shrugged. "Thanks but no thanks. Honestly Iggy I'm fine. I mean it's not my problem that he decided to leave. Plus, he said it was for the best so…" As I turned around Angel ran into me and tackled me with a bear hug.

"Max, I'm so sorry 'bout Fang I mean if I didn't tell him to leave he would still be here. I thought I was doing the right thing you know?" she sobbed.

"I know sweetie, I know." I said patting her back. "it's gonna be ok."

**So yeah, that's the first chapter. Hope you like it! anyway please but please review!**


	2. kicking some eraser's ass

"So…what are we gonna do Max?" Angel said slowly pulling away.

"I don't know. I guess we just move forward without Fang. I mean, we still have that 'saving the world' thing that we have to do right."

"I guess" she said.

I sighed. "So, anyone hungry?" everyone stared at me. "O-o-o-k, stupid question, Iggy could you cook something" I asked.

"Yeah sure who wants bacon and eggs?" he said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh yeah" said the gasman.

"SO TOTALLY" Nudge screamed.

"Yes PLEASSSSSE" Angel said practically jumping.

I looked around. "That would be great Ig" Ten minutes later Iggy made enough eggs, bacon, fried tomato's and toast to feed a whole herd of Indian elephants which I found out (the hard way)that they were really but REALLY big.

"Oh god, Iggy this bacon is so but so…..oh my god" Nudge sighed having another bite of bacon.

"Seriously Ig, you're the best chef I have ever met." Gazzy said.

"He's the **only **chef you have ever met." I corrected. He shrugged.

"What do you think Fan-"suddenly the place was quiet. _Shoot, why did you say that Max._

"Can you pass me the salt please Nudge." I said trying to ignore what I just said.

"Sure, but Max are you ok, I mean…."

"Look, NOTHING HAS CHANGED WE ARE STILL THE FLOCK! AND I KNOW THAT FANG ISN"T HERE BUT IT'S HIS PROBLEM NOT MINE AND CENTENLY NOT YOURS CAPISH." I sighed. "Sorry" I said lowering my voice.

"Just, I know that everyone is upset ok. I get it, but Fang won't come back, he meant what he wrote and if both Angel and Fang thought that would help us then he was probably right. What I mean is…he's gone and we will just have to deal." Everyone gave me a slight nod. "Now everyone off to bed, it's a new day tomorrow." Everyone hugged me except for Iggy who just shook my hand, and walked to their bedrooms without saying a word.

The next day was….weird. Seriously, I couldn't tell if the flock was happy or sad or angry or confused. It's like they tried to act normal, well as normal as us bird kids can get, and then BAM they start acting like flyboys, and that's NOT good.

"Mornin Max" Angel said walking over to the kitchen bench.

"Morning sweetie"

"MAX, MAX, MAX!" Gazzy ran down the stairs holding Iggy's wrist.

"What's up?"

"LOOK! Ok Iggy, tell me what the colour and object this is" Gazzy said opening his wired magazine in front of Iggy's hands.

"Ok, so" he ran his fingers gently on up and down on the pages. "Cool red with a tinge of yellow in the middle. Judging from the colours and where the colours are positioned I would guess I am feeling a picture of a race car possibly a Ferrari." Iggy cracked a smile. That's exactly what was printed on the magazine. I stared at him in surprise for a few seconds then stepped forward and embraced him with a hug.

"Iggy…I…I am so proud!" I said close to tears. "I can't believe it! you are…AMAZING!"

"Thanks. Still working on it though." He said.

The rest of the day was quite boring. Iggy's hands were on magazines like all day! I guess he really enjoyed it and so did Gazzy. Both of them really knew how to smile when they wanted to. Nudge and Angel watched some TV while and went into one of the rooms to listen to some Kasha.

I on the other hand spent half of my day flying, and it felt great. I really don't know how humans can live without wings.

I landed on a tree trunk and closed my eyes. _How on earth am I gonna save the world? God, I wish Fang was here…No max that's not the way to thing come on you know he won't come back. _

My eyes slowly became heavy as I closed them forbidding myself not to cry.

I kicked off and opened my wings. The wind was blowing my hair back and I was feeling great. But of course, it had to be ruined. So I normally wouldn't be surprised if a flying eraser came out of nowhere and started to tackle me in the air. But you see, erasers **expired **like a few months ago so yeah, I was surprised when one landed on me.

"What the freakin Hell?" I screamed trying to get' im off me. I grabbed his shirt and threw him over my head. He fell down a couple of metres and FINALLY realised that he had to flap his wings to stay up. "Jeez, these scientists really forgot to put in a brain." I said looking at him miserably. He put his head up and charged at me _again. _"Are you really that thick?"

"The Master wants you dead" he said in his enchanted voice.

"Oh wow, really, never knew" I responded sarcastically. He put his hands on my breasts. "HEY, NO TOUCHING!" I grabbed his hands and stabbed them in his stomach _what? He deserved it. _

I spined around and kicked him on the same place for extra pain. Ha I am so evil sometimes. He started to look up and I quickly flew over and behind him. "Boo" I whispered in his ear grabbing his head. I turned it around heard a sickening POP and that's when I knew that my job was done, and I was freakin good at it.


End file.
